ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Scouting the Ashu Talif
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan QuestsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # Talk to Halshaob (H-10) in the south-east corner of Nashmau for a cutscene. # You may now talk to Halshaob and ask for details on the quest he wishes you to perform. To accept the quest, trade him the amount of currency that he specifies. To accept this quest, you will first have to trade him 3 Imperial Bronze Pieces. You may only start the quest once every 24 hours. It is possible to go twice in one day if you have started the quest on the prior day. You will need to come back and restart the quest every time you want to attempt it, win or lose. # Go to the Assault entrance of the Black Coffin (the Cutter at H-8 in the Arrapago Reef). The easiest way to get there is either via the Dvucca Isle staging point, or alternately, walking through the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins just to the west of Nashmau, which will deposit you close to the Dvucca Staging Point exit (although you will need an Imperial Silver Piece or Remnants Permit to get past the guard). # All buffs wear upon entering the Assault and you will have 30 minutes. Inside, you will face waves of Ashu Talif Crew (Fomor RDMs, MNKs, and RNGs). All die quickly, however if their attention is focused on a single player they can become overwhelming. # After ~27 Crew, an NM imp Swiftwinged Gekko will appear in the middle of the lower deck. This imp will cast a single spell (Bindga, Graviga, Paralyga, Sleepga), flee to the rear of the ship, and vanish. Try to deal as much damage as possible in the short time it appears. It can be Stunned to buy more time. Defeating it does not end the quest, however. Beware his habit of casting Sleepga then vanishing, leaving his pops to manaburn you. # When it is gone, waves of Watch Imps will appear that cast Ancient Magic on the closest target as they spawn, although like the Ashu Talif Crew, they too die quickly. # After ~7 Imps, you will be given several temporary items: a Revitalizer, a Daedalus Wing and a Vile Elixir +1 (plus a Drachenessence if you are a DRG or a Pet Food Zeta for BST). These will be replaced later in the fight, so don't be afraid to use them if things seem desperate. # At this point Swiftwinged Gekko appears again. # Now both Imps and Crew will attack simultaneously. Take care to not be hit by the Imps' Ancient Magic while shadows are down from the crew's attacks. Swiftwinged Gekko will also appear from time to time. At some point during the fight, you will be resupplied with items again. # When Swiftwinged Gekko appears among a wave of normal pops, you are on the last wave. This wave is particularly dangerous, as Gekko's spell will wipe all shadows just in time for the Watch Imps to finish casting their Ancient Magic. # Once the waves desist, any chests will spawn. One will appear for defeating all enemy waves, and another for defeating Swiftwinged Gekko. Cast lots on the treasure pool if you desire, and choose to leave the ship by clicking on the Lifeboat where you entered from. If you fail to click the Lifeboat before time runs out, you will not receive credit for winning. Waves: # Ashu Talif Crew x3 # Ashu Talif Crew x5 # Ashu Talif Crew x11 # Ashu Talif Crew x9 # Swiftwinged Gekko x1 # Watch Imp x1 # Watch Imp x2 # Watch Imp x4 # Swiftwinged Gekko x1 # Ashu Talif Crew x3 + Watch Imp x1 # Ashu Talif Crew x3 + Watch Imp x1 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x2 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x2 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x2 + Swiftwinged Gekko x1 # Ashu Talif Crew x4 # Swiftwinged Gekko x1 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x2 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x2 # Watch Imp x3 + Swiftwinged Gekko x1 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x3 # Ashu Talif Crew x6 + Watch Imp x3 ---- Notes * Caution: You will aggro mobs if you engage them with /attack. Do not engage if you do not want aggro. * Most mobs in this BC have around 600 HP. As such AoE WS are exceptionally effective at doing extreme damage to a large group of mobs. * BLM are very effective at sweeping large groups of mobs away when they come in a big wave. A Thundaga III will wipe a horde of mobs of any size and a Thundaga II should drop most groups if they have already been hit with some kind of AoE WS. * Items with "Assault:" latent effects will work in this area. The spell Tractor will also function. * Raising or Reraising may be difficult since the battlefield is small and mobs have a large aggro radius, but if you are far enough back and all monsters have returned to their spawn points, it is possible to raise without aggro. * Typical drops include a HQ2 gemstone (Moonstone, Garnet, etc.), a Gold or Platinum Beastcoin, a Koga Shuriken, and if you opened a second chest, a ??? Dagger that may appraise into a Matron's Knife. * You will lose Reraise as you zone out. Die on the top deck and reraise there and just time out. You won't get aggro from the top deck. (If everyone has died, you /will/ get hate from reraising - best case scenario is to wait until 10 seconds before you are booted to reraise. The mobs will not have enough time to aggro and kill you before you exit the zone.) * When reraising, make sure the mobs are back at their starting position. They will run back up otherwise. *Once you receive the temporary items, it is possible for a SMN to "solo" the last part of this assault. (Titan is recommended.) Strategy is once you have the items, SMN 2hrs. Then uses Revitalizer, and now Astral Flow is ready again. So 2hr the oncoming wave, and then use the remaining 2 items. Now you have the MP to 2hr again and 100% tp. 2hr the next wave, and if any mob is alive, use Spirit Taker on it to get 100 MP back again. Or, Spirit Taker the first mob on the next wave, and AF after that. At this point, the 3 items will drop again, and you can repeat the process. ---- Game Description Client: :Halshaob (Port, Nashmau) Summary: :According to a report, the pirate ship Ashu Talif's crew is armed and dangerous. The Maelstrom Company is to board the ship and judge the severity of the threat, and if possible, eliminate it. Rewards Note: Simply post any drops which do not appear below here, and they will be added. Ancient Lockbox Contents *??? Box that can be appraised to a number of items. *Various gemstones. Breakdown currently unknown. *Mythril, Gold, or Platinum Beastcoin. Drops |width=50%| |width=50%| |} * ¹ ??? Dagger will be in a second Ancient Lockbox which will only appear if Swiftwinged Gekko is defeated. ** Each gemstone type is listed vertically and, aside from the beastcoins, ??? Box and the Koga Shuriken, can only drop one gem of each type from each column. (Goldsmiths should recognize this table of drops immediately). *** Currently unknown if the Star Sapphire belongs in the Pearl/Black Pearl or the Moonstone/Angelstone column.